Changing Times
by Cristoon
Summary: A threat that had been hidden away emerges and steals a time machine from Bulma and takes it to the past. Goku chases after him and finds that he has gone to the time of his second dragonball hunt. What changes will be made to this alternate timeline? GxB
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of the Dragonball Saga

The Doctor's Legacy

Hidden deep within a mountain range lies a secret laboratory created by a mysterious unknown figure. He is working on a work table and puts his final touches on his work. "Soon," the person begins to monologue, "soon I will complete my father's dreams of ridding the world of those fighters and conquering the Earth." He then rises and takes the orb he had been working on and heads towards the cave's exit to reach his destination.

The Capsule Corp. Building

We find many of the Z warriors Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Trunks training (although more like playing in the case of the younger children). Piccolo was training with Gohan like old times, while Goku and Vegeta were going at it more physically. After a while Goku got that feeling in his stomach that he gets dozens of times a day, he was hungry.

"Hang on Vegeta I m gonna take a snack break" Goku informed Vegeta as he moved out of the way of his next attack.  
>Vegeta growled, "Kakarrot, do you ever think of anything other than that bottomless pit you call a gut?" Goku merely ignored his comment and made his way inside towards the kitchen. He went in and prepared himself a snack which consisted of enough food to feed a normal person for two days. He quickly devoured it and made his way back to the training area. On his way he heard the sound of tools being used and decided to find its source. He entered a room with large machines that seemed to be for transportation such as hover cars, submarines, spaceships and other things. At one of the machines was Bulma Briefs working on a machine that was an oval shape with various rockets attached.<p>

"Hey Bulma, watcha doin?" Goku asked as he approached her. Bulma was at first startled by his intrusion as she had not noticed him come in. "Oh, hey Goku I ve just been working on the time machines I built based off of the future designs of future Trunks machine." She explained.

"Why do you need a time machine?" he further questioned.

"Well I just think it would be a further example of my genius and who knows when you want to go back to nostalgic times." She tried to think of more reasons for a time machine but was interrupted by Goku, "What's nostalgic?" he asked having trouble with the word. Bulma merely smiled that after all this time she was still explaining things to him, ironically that made her feel nostalgic for all the times she had to do it when they first met.  
>"Nostalgia is the feeling you get when you remember fond memories of the past, like our dragonball adventures we had as kids." She told him with a far-away look thinking of those times.<p>

Goku seemed to understand the meaning, "Yeah those were good times it was a time when the world wasn t always in danger of being destroyed." "Yeah, it was only in danger a couple times" Bulma added with amusement.

"Well I gotta get back before Vegeta comes here and drags me back to train, he's been waiting a while." Goku said remembering that he was still in the middle of training.

"Yeah I know how he can get, you better get out there before he tears holes through the walls again" Bulma agreed.

Goku then turned to leave, but unbeknownst to them they were being spied on. On the wall nearby a small surveillance robot with disguised as a bug was sending their conversation through a link. The information was then transferred and viewed through a robotic eye of the previous mysterious figure. He continued to view Goku until he left, and then turned his attention to the time machines.

Several hours later they had finished with their training and were ready to return home. They all met on the outside through the front door. "Alright we'll be headed back before Chi-Chi has a fit" Goku told his host on his way out. "Alright see you next time" Bulma told them. "Bye Trunks" Goten yelled to his friend Trunks, "Laters Goten" Trunks yelled back.

They took a few steps more before stopping as a man appeared before them. He was kind of short with tanned skin and bushy white hair and the Red Ribbon Army logo on his outfit. "Leaving so soon?" was the only thing he said.

"Who's this guy?" Trunks asked as he looked at this intruder skeptically. "Judging by his lack of ki or any life energy and the insignia on his chest I'd say he's an android." Was Piccolo's deduction.

"Very perceptive Piccolo the stranger complemented, yes my official title is android 11, but I have long since adopted the name of my father. So I would prefer it if you addressed me as Gero Jr." "You won t be around for long so I don t care how I should address you" was the response of Vegeta having finally come outside after hearing the commotion.

"So you re telling me that there was another one of you bucket of bolts out there? They just keep poppin out of the woodwork" Bulma stated sounding irritated.

"Yes, my late great father built me not to fight but to carry on his knowledge. I was to be his heir in order to fulfill the dreams he never could, which is why he built me in his image. I will accomplish all he could not before his untimely death, such as finally defeating his greatest enemy, you Goku." He explained pointing towards his father's greatest rival, while Goku only responded with a serious stare he gives when faced with an opponent who threatens him and his friends.

Gero Jr. reached into his pocket and took out five orbs and through them in front of him. As they landed they erupted into various explosions of smoke. As the smoke cleared five androids of various skin colors, shapes, sizes and heights appeared. "With the knowledge passed down from my father I was able to create these. Meet my creations Androids .1 through .5" Gero Jr. introduced his creations.

"Oh please, I ve seen more threatening things when Kakarrot is eating. I bet even the Namek and the children could do away with them. But I haven t been able to destroy an opponent in a long while so this should be fun." And with that said Vegeta smirked.

"Gohan, Goten, lets finish this quick before your mother gets anymore angry at us for being late for dinner" he told his sons as he got into his fighting stance.

"Right Dad" was Gohan's response as he got ready, and Goten only gave an excited nod. Trunks then stepped forward to fight but was stopped by his mom's stern voice, "Trunks!" He turned around nervously and pouted. He looked at his mother's stern face and asked, "Mom may I go fight the androids with Goten?" "Alright but make sure you re careful she told him." He smiled and nodded.

"Now destroy them my androids" Gero Jr. told his creations. As soon as he said it they all took off towards the Z fighters. Goku went up against Android .1 which was a very muscular green-skinned android. Piccolo went up against Android .4 who was a blue-skinned tall lean figure. Gohan had Android .3 who was purple-skinned and what he didn t have in muscle he made up for in speed. Vegeta was fighting Android .2 a pink-skinned burly android. Goten and Trunks were teaming up to both take down the orange-skinned over-weight Android .5.

These androids were no real threat since the fighters have advanced in experience from several powerful enemies with immense strength. They did not even need to go to any of their super levels of strength to handle them; this was just like another training fight to them. Gero Jr. however already knew this; he wasn t expecting his creations to actually prevail. They were merely a distraction so he could be unnoticed as he entered the building and headed towards his true goal. "They may be too powerful for me now but they were not always so" he mused to himself with a cocky grin.

Bulma looked on in amusement from the ground as one by one the androids were easily taken down. _Did they really think they had a shot?_, she thought to herself with amusement. Goku gave his opponent a knee to the gut sending him back and he blew him up with his signature, "Ka Me Ha Me HA!" sending the blast of light from his hands and when connecting obliterating the android. The other androids soon followed in similar fashions.

After they were all defeated they finally remembered their creator was still at large, but he was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where d that weird guy go?" was Goten's question as everyone else too began to wonder the same thing. Then they heard the loud sound of what seemed to be some kind of engine coming from within the building.

They all looked toward the building and then from above arose the time machine Bulma had been working on previously. "Oh no!" Bulma screamed as she saw Gero Jr. piloting her machine. He looked at them with a smirk before the machine lifted higher up before disappearing into some kind of vortex.

"Whoa where did he go?" Goten asked with an astonished look on his face. "Not where, but when. He took one of my time machines." Bulma explained. "So he's gone back to change the future, like keep us from being born?" Trunks said scared of the possibilities. "No, changing the past does not alter the future it just creates an alternate timeline. He probably just went to a time when we're weaker where he can easily conquer the world." "Well whether it affects the future or not we can't let him take over the Earth" Goku said once again showing his loyalty as guardian of Earth. "But how can we know when in time he went?" Gohan asked.

"Well all my time machines are linked so we can just put the coordinates of that time machine into another" she said as she checked a handheld device that she pulled from her pocket, "It appears he went back almost 30 years back, but the time machines can only hold one person so only one person can follow." Bulma told him.

"Heh, I ll go and take care of him and be back in a second" Vegeta boasted.

"I think the past would be safer with the androids" was Piccolo's response to Vegeta which earned him a growl and death glare.

"I think Piccolo's right I think our best bet is Goku since he's the only one of you familiar with the Earth of that time." Bulma decided with Vegeta looking unsatisfied with the decision. I'll set all the calculation into the machine and you can be off she said to Goku. "Alright ready when you are Bulma" was Goku's response.

Later after all the preparation were made Goku entered the time machine, "Now Goku just because changing the past doesn t affect our present doesn't mean you should go around doing whatever you want. Try to be as discreet as possible." She warned him. "Alright Bulma, I ll remember that" he responded with his grin.

"Alright then you're all set and ready to go" she pressed a few more buttons and the engines started and the top came down. Bulma stepped back from the machine as it rose from the ground. Goku waved a final goodbye to his friend before he was off.

"You know the fool's going to completely screw up the past" came Vegeta s voice from the doorway.

"Yeah, I know I just thought I should warn him anyway" she said with amusement. She looked up to where the machine had disappeared.

"Good luck Goku"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any part of the Dragonball Saga

"Save Yourself Goku"

We find a younger version of our heroes Goku, Bulma and Krillin in a submarine/aircraft flying towards the destination of a dragonball and a supposed pirate treasure. "So how much farther Bulma?" asked the even smaller than usual Krillin. "Just a few more kilometers in the direction we're going" a teenage Bulma answered back. "I hope there's something to eat I'm getting hungry" said the small monkey boy, Goku. "When are you ever not hungry?" asked Bulma with slight anger in her voice. Unknown to them they are being watched by General Blue the Aryan general of the Red Ribbon Army. He smirked to himself, "That's right, lead us right to the dragonballs."

Even more unknown to anyone an evil force the world has yet to face, arrives from another time. The time machine lands in a clearing and before Gero Jr. allows for the top to open he just blasts out. He looks at his surroundings, "If my records are correct this is the time in which The Army was still prospering, and with my genius I shall lead them to global conquest. But first…" he takes out two orbs similar to before and throws them before him. After a puff of smoke arises two identical looking androids their only difference is their skin color (one being red the other yellow). "Now Android .6 and .7 you shall rid this world of Goku as he is but a mere weak child in this time. The Red Ribbon Army Archives put him at this location in this time." He shows them the data on Goku's location. "Now go, I have other matters I will attend to." And with that said the androids were off.

Later back with our heroes

"It should be just ahead" Bulma told Krillin as they neared their destination. Just then a red and yellow blur flew up and pierced the back of their ship like it was paper. "AAH SOMETHING HIT US!" Krillin yelled. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Bulma hysterically asked. "I DON'T KNOW BUT WE'RE GOING DOWN!" and with that they all screamed for their lives as they crashed down on the island below them.

Down with General Blue, who had been observing them from a base on the coast of the island; watched as their ship crashed down somewhere within the forest. "What just happened? Who shot them down? I did not give orders to strike!" he demanded as he looked for the culprit among his men. "I demand the perpetrator show himself and report for execution" he told all of them but they all just stared back in fear. "Fine, I'll find out who it was eventually. For now we must go and search for their wreckage and see if we can salvage their radar." "I'm afraid you won't be doing that General" a voice said as he was preparing the search party. "Who dares question my authority?" he questioned looking around. Suddenly Gero Jr. appeared before them all from seemingly nowhere. "That would be me, I'm afraid I have different plans for you." He said with a smirk.

Back with the crew they are emerging (rather painfully) from the wreckage of their ship. "Man, I can't believe our luck, are you guys alright?" Bulma asked the other two. "Yeah I'm good" Krillin answered. "Goku?" she asked for him when he didn't answer, but still there was still no response. "Goku," she said worried looking around for him. She then noticed a monkey tail moving around from under the ship's debris. "Krillin come help" she told him as she grabbed the tail and pulled, followed shortly after by the small monk. Goku's small frame was beginning to come out from beneath the debris and with another strong pull he shot out. "OW, owowow ow… did you have to pull so hard on my tail" Goku cried while rubbing his rear. "You should be thankful that we pulled you out from under there!" Bulma yelled back at him frustrated.

They were then interrupted by two large figures coming down from the sky and landing before them. They just stood there looking at them with cold and emotionless eyes sending fear through them. Bulma cowered behind some rubble, "Wh-who are these guys?" Bulma wondered. "I-I don't know but they don't look too friendly" Krillin said with equal amounts of fear as Bulma. "I don't know who they are, but if they wanna fight I'm ready" was Goku's enthusiastic response as he grabbed his Power Pole from his back.

The androids continued to be immobile, but from their eyes they were analyzing the three in front of them. "Target Goku: Confirmed. Terminate." The androids finally spoke after scanning Goku. After hearing that these two were in fact here to threaten them, Goku went serious and prepared to attack.

Goku launched at them fists at the ready, but before he could connect a hit he was swatted away with a backhand. Goku went soaring back hitting many trees along the way, "GOKU!" his friends screamed in unison after seeing him so easily beaten. "Why you-" Krillin growls angrily as he attacks and actually connects a hit but the androids are completely unfazed. Krillin doesn't give up he continues to barrage with as many hits he can give on every part of their body. Eventually the androids grew tired of him and drove an elbow into his back and he hits the ground with blood coming from his mouth. He is then kicked like a soccer ball off into a far distance.

Goku finally got up from where had landed but he was covered in scratches and could barely stand straight. "Krillin…" he weakly blurted out as he tried to walk forward. "No Goku stay away your no match for them!" Bulma screamed at him with worry for his safety. "I can take them" he said as he once again grabbed his Power Pole which was on the ground beside him. "Power Pole extend" and with that the pole grew longer and he brought it down onto the androids. They, however, simply caught it with one hand and grabbed on and used it to toss Goku into more trees.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled as she went to him to check on his condition. When she got to him he seemed to be unconscious. She then heard the sound of heavy footsteps, and turned to see that the androids were heading towards him. "No! Get away from him!" Bulma screamed as she tried to use herself as a shield to protect Goku. The androids ignored her and continued walking towards her and once they were a short distance from her launched themselves for attack. Bulma closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

A couple of minutes prior…

Another time machine finally makes its arrival and lands somewhere in a vacant field. The top opens and the adult Goku jumps down. "Woo that was one heck of a trip" he says as he looks around finally making it. "Alright now where should I start?" he wondered. "Well I can't really sense the androids, but I could sense my younger self and friends" was Goku's conclusion. He closes his eyes and tries to see if he can sense any familiar energy. He finds some on a small island within a pink house but they aren't the ones he's looking for. He senses more in a city, and others are training, but still not the right ones. Then he finds them but is shocked to find that they are losing energy at a drastic rate. He puts two fingers to his head, concentrates, and in an instant he disappears.

Bulma closed her eyes waiting for the impact… but it never came. She opened her eyes and slowly looked and laid her eyes upon a tall, strong and orange clad figure. This person had grabbed the androids fists and was holding them in place. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size" he told them before sending them flying with a couple of hard hits. The two androids got up rather quickly but were still visibly shaken. Goku flew up (much to Bulma's surprise) and took the fight to the sky. The androids followed him up and engaged in combat.

Bulma, being the only currently conscious person in the vicinity, was the only one left to watch their battle (or at least tried to watch as they were moving so fast that they were almost invisible to the untrained eye). She could only hear the sounds of movement and punches and kicks being thrown blocked and connecting. A couple of bright flashes filled the sky, causing her to look away, and then all went silent. She looked up but didn't see anything until the orange gi wearing hero came slowly floating down and landed. "I guess I wasn't very discreet like Bulma told me."

Once he was more in her line of vision she could make out his features. Once she got a look at the hair and signature smile she was shocked and looked down at the child below her and back to the man in front of her.

"G-goku?"

"Uh, hey Bulma hehe" Goku chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. Bulma's eyes widened as her thoughts were confirmed that the man in front of her was little Goku. The stress of all of it finally got to her and she passed out, but was caught by Goku before she could hit the ground.

Meanwhile, high above them another one of the bug surveillance cameras looks on. It sends its new information back to its creator.

At the now destroyed RR Army base with many bodies strewn across the beach, Gero Jr. receives the images. "So Goku followed me here, it was to be expected. Soon not even he may stop my plans. Isn't that right General?" he asks as he lifts the battered General Blue off the ground by his collar. Blue looks into his mechanical cold eyes, "What are you?" he coughed out. "Just someone looking to sign up for the army" he answers coyly. "Now you shall take me to the HQ and get me an audience with your commander."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any part of the Dragonball Saga

"Junior's Plot Begins"

"_Bulma"_ was the voice Bulma heard.

"_Bulma"_ there it was again that voice that she didn't know who it belonged to, but was still very familiar.

"Hey Bulma, Come on wake up!" the voice said again before she was shaken awake.

"Huh, what happened?" she wondered not remembering why she had passed out. She then looked up at who had awoken her and it all came back, because there standing over her was a fully grown version of the little Goku she knows.

Bulma was left speechless, unable to come up with anything to say, although future Goku wasn't much better. The silence was finally broken by the groaning of the two unconscious bodies. They suddenly remembered that Krillin and young Goku had been seriously injured and beaten. Goku saw them and took out a small brown bag, _Good thing I thought to bring these just in case_, Goku thought. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bean and held it out to Bulma, "Here, feed him this." Bulma was skeptical at first, but this fully grown Goku flashed a smile her way, causing her to blush and said, "Trust me" All she did was nod her head unable to look away from his face and took the bean from him.

Goku then went over to where Krillin had been laid out to give him a Senzu Bean. He lifted his head up and placed it in his mouth and moved his mouth to help him chew and swallow. Once the bean entered his body the effects were almost instantaneous; Krillin's muscles flexed and he was quickly revived and conscious. "Wh-what happened?" was his question as he awakened. He looked up and his vision was still blurry so he only could make out a head of spiky hair, "G-goku?" Once his vision was corrected he had a similar shocked feeling as Bulma did after seeing a large Goku.

After Bulma had seen the effectiveness of the bean she helped feed one to the small Goku. He too was quickly revived, "Ugh, what happened?" He asked forgetting what had occurred before losing consciousness. "Are you alright Goku?" Bulma asked after seeing him awake. Goku got off the ground and dusted off his clothes, "Yeah I'm ok" he assured her. "Good" she responds before bringing her fist down on his skull. "OW! What was that for Bulma?" Goku cries as he rubs his sore head. "For not listening to me! I told you that those guys would kill you and yet you kept at it! They could have killed you it's lucky that he showed-" She stopped her angry rant once she remembered that there was still an unexplained older Goku.

She turned to see that he was helping Krillin get off the ground. She still hadn't gotten any answers to the many questions that plagued her mind. She walked towards him and was about to ask him until she was cut off, "Hey, who are you?" was the young Goku's questions after first laying eyes on the new person there. "You look a lot like me" was his next response he said with amusement of the fact that there was a look alike. "That's funny" the young Goku added with chuckles.

"Yeah what's with that? You somehow related to Goku or something?" was Krillin's inquiry towards the large Goku. "Yeah you were about to explain a while back. So what's your story?" Bulma questioned. Goku just looked back at all of them nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Hehe… this is gonna be really hard to explain but I'll try" he said giving in to their questioning.

Meanwhile at the Red Ribbon Army HQ

The leader of the RR Army, the miniscule maniacal genius Commander Red, sits at his desk with his assistant, the tall African-American General Black. Suddenly a grunt came bursting into his office looking as if he had something urgent to say. "What is it? Why are you barging into my office unannounced!" Red asked aggravated that he would just barge in. "I'm very sorry sir, but General Blue and his men have returned from their mission." He explained. "So, what does he have to report?" he asked. "It seems something happened to them and he wishes to see you" "Alright tell him to come see me" he told him.

The grunt saluted and left to find General Blue. Soon General Blue came in battered, bruised and barely able to stand under his own power. The commander was shocked to see one of his best men in such a state. "General Blue what happened to you?" he asked still shocked. Blue never got the chance to answer because a hard strike could be heard connecting to his neck and he fell to the floor lifeless. Behind where Blue had stood there stood Gero Jr.

"I believe that I am the culprit" was Gero Jr.'s response as he smirked at the commander. "Wh-who are you?" Red asked trembling with fear after seeing this man having just easily killed Blue. "Allow me to intoduce myself you may address me as Commander Gero, and I am your replacement." After hearing his last words Commander Red suddenly forgot about his fear and was replaced with anger. "What do you mean by my replacement!" he barked. "Just as it sounds, I will be leading the Army from here on" he explained. "WHAT?" Red yelled in fury. "This Army deserves better leadership then some silly one-eyed man with a Napoleon complex and I'm going to give it to them." He further explained his intentions. "Over my dead body!" Red exclaimed. "Yes exactly" Jr. responded with a smirk. Fear once again filled Red as he reached for his intercom, "All men report to my office there is an intruder, repeat there is an intruder, use extreme force." He called for his men's help. He then turned to Black (who up until now had just been watching the conversation in fear), "Don't just stand there gawking you do something too!" he ordered. Black nodded his head, "Yes sir" he responded taking a weapon out from within his suit and aiming it towards Junior. Many Army grunts also came marching in and pointed all their weapons at the trespasser. "Any last words?" Red asked him with amusement believing that he had him at a disadvantage. Gero Jr. didn't respond he only began to chuckle.

Back with the group

"So you're saying that you are from the future, and you came here to stop the guy who made those things who attacked us." Bulma summed up the gist of the older Goku's story. "Ugh… yeah I think that's pretty much it" he said confirming that she had understood the situation._ "Wow, this is really unbelievable. But with all the weird stuff that has happened to me since I started looking for dragonballs it's not the weirdest thing to happen. But still it is up there."_ Were Bulma's thoughts on the situation.

"So, if you're supposed to be me, then where's your tail?" Lil' Goku asked as he was pointing toward his older self's backside. The other also noticed this once it was pointed out._ Huh, yeah his tail is gone not that that's necessarily a bad thing seeing as what it could do to him_, Bulma thought. "Well later on you're gonna find out that you are better off without it" Goku tried to answer without giving up too much information. "But why my tails great and it makes me stronger" Lil' Goku complained over learning that he may someday lose his tail. "Don't worry you'll be able to get stronger without your tail." "No kidding I mean you took out those two guys without beating a sweat, and they were some of the strongest things I've ever seen." Krillin complimented very impressed. "I bet my future self is just as strong" Krillin boasted. Goku laughed not sure if he should tell him that his future self abandoned fighting in order to settle down (though he may be able to boast about who he settled down with).

"So if you're here to stop this Junior guy how are you supposed to find him?" Bulma asked trying to get back to his reason for being here. Goku gave an unsure look, "I'm not really sure, since androids have no ki to sense it's going to be hard to find him just by looking." "Then why don't you just come along with us, he may try to attack us again we could use you as a bodyguard" Bulma proposed her idea to him. "I guess that's the only thing I can do for now until I can find a way of tracking him" Goku said agreeing with her.

"But what are we supposed to do about our wrecked submarine?" Krillin asked reminding everyone that their vehicle had been taken down by the androids. "Oh yeah, that's right I had almost forgotten. How are we supposed to find the dragonball under the water?" Bulma pondered. "Well can't you just fix the submarine?" the older Goku asked. "I mean you will build a time machine, and you are the smartest person I know" this caused Bulma to blush for being complimented by the man. "Uh-um I-I don't hink I could I mean I don't have the right parts or any tools" she tried to explain through burning cheeks. "Maybe we can find someone to help us somewhere on the island" Krillin offered finally entering himself into the conversation. "Who knows if there even is anyone else on this island" Bulma wondered. "Well maybe that smoke over there was made by people" Lil' Goku points out causing everyone to notice that indeed there was smoke in the direction of the shore.

They followed the smoke and eventually reached the beach where they discovered the wrecked RR Army Base. "What happened here?" Krillin wondered looking at all the destruction. "I don't know, but look over there" Bulma said enthusiastically pointing at the dock. Over there in the water were the RR Army's submarines. "Alright finally things are going our way" Bulma cheered. They headed towards the submarine but the older Goku stayed back. "Aren't you coming?" Krillin asked seeing that he wasn't with them. "No, I think I'll just wait here and keep a look out. Besides I don't think I should get involved anymore than I already have." "Suit yourself" and with that they entered the submarine.

Red Ribbon Army HQ

Men are strewn all over the floor some unconscious some worse. The only one left standing is Gero Jr. in the middle looking at his handiwork with satisfaction. "Pathetic, I'm not even primarily designed for combat and yet even I defeated you all so easily. No wonder you were defeated by a mere boy." He then walked over to the broken body of Commander Red and lifted the pipsqueak up. "Now are there any more objections towards my takeover?" he asked the little man in his grip. Red only managed the shake his head "no" in response. "Good" he threw Red to the floor, "Now you may all refer to may as Commander Junior. And for my first act as your leader I want you to locate someone for me" "Y-yes sir" was General Black's pain filled response getting up off the floor. "Who do you wish for us to find?" he asked.

"I want you to find and bring to me, DR. GERO"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any part of the Dragonball Saga

"Back On the Home Front"

"HE'S DOING WHAT WHERE?" was Chi-Chi's reaction after being informed of her husband's whereabouts.

"Calm down Chi-Chi he's just doing what he does best saving the world, again" Bulma said trying to calm the irate woman.

"Yes and leaving his family alone again. I can't believe that man" She continued her tirade. "It won't be as long as the other times with the time machine he should he could come back at any time" explained Bulma in a further attempt to quell the other woman's frustration. "If you want you can stay here until he gets back" Bulma offered. "Oh I couldn't do that, I wouldn't want to impose" "Nonsense it'll be fine" she assured her. "Well if you're sure it's okay, I guess it would be good and Goten would enjoy being able to be with Trunks" Bulma nodded at this those boys sure got along as if they were brothers.

Chi-Chi placed her head on her palm and gained a pensive look, "So Goku has gone back to the time when he was that adorable little boy who stole my heart" she said dreamily. Bulma also smiled as she remembered her time with the small boy. "All those great times" Chi-Chi continued to daydream,_ yeah all three times you talked to him as a kid_, Bulma thought to herself. All this talk of the past got Bulma thinking, and she decided to go inside to do some searching. "Excuse me Chi-Chi I've got some work I gotta do" she excused herself and headed inside.

Later in the day Trunks and Goten are flying around the house playing tag, "Come on slowpoke come and get me" Goten teased Trunks. "Oh I'm gonna getcha" "No you're not" "Yes I am" and they continued in that manner. Then with a quick burst of energy Trunks shot into Goten causing them both to fall over and roll into a nearby room.

"Hey you two, be more careful" came Bulma's voice who was in the closet of the room they had entered. "Yeah, sorry about that mom" Trunks apologized. "Uh, what are you doing in there?"he inquired after peering inside to see his mom trying to reach to the top of the closet. "I'm just trying to get this box that's up here, but I can't seem to reach" "I'll get it mom" Trunks said as he flew up and brought it down for her. "Thanks Trunks"

"So what's in the box Bulma?" Goten asked once the box was finally down. "It's just a box filled with mementos of when I was young. I thought that with your dad back in those times it would be nice to look at these" she explained.

She went over to a chair and sat down placing the box down and pulling out some photo albums. She looked at all the photos. One of Goku flying the Nimbus aside from Bulma riding her bike, there were various group shots. The group shots were in chronological order so each time more people were added; it started with Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar, and then the next added Master Roshi, Turtle and Launch, and the last included Tien and Chiaotzu. She continued looking at all the pictures as wave after wave of emotion hit her from recalling those times.

She had totally forgotten the two little boys who were also in the room, who were looking over her shoulder also viewing the pictures with quizzical expressions. "So, mom" Trunks finally spoke up causing her to take notice, "Did you really go on a bunch of adventures with Goten's dad?" "Well yeah, it was some of the greatest time of my life and the beginning of a very strange but exciting life" she said with a strange emotion in her voice. "So could you tell us about it?" Goten asked. "Y-you want me to tell you the stories of our dragonball hunts?" she asked and they nodded vigorously in response. "Well I-I guess I could" Bulma decided. "Hey, what are you guys all doing in here?" Gohan asked as he entered the room where they were all sitting around in. "Bulma was just about to tell us about the adventures she had with dad" Goten told his brother excitedly. "Really, can I hear too?" Gohan asked wanting to join, "Sure, but didn't your dad already tell you this stuff?" she asked not understanding why he'd want to join. "Well sort of, but he could never really remember the whole details so he'd only tell me bits and pieces or just the gist." He explained and she nodded her understanding, "I get it, I know how Goku is he's not really one for details he probably just remembers the times he had fun. Now pick up a seat and I'll start"

"Well it all started when I went on a journey to locate the dragonballs so I could make a wish" "what did you wanna wish for mom?" Trunks interrupted his mother. "… Uh, that's not really important right now" Bulma quickly told her son with a blush on her face. "Anyways, then while following my radar into the mountains I found a small monkey boy, well more like I ran over him with my car…" and Bulma went on to regale the three boys with the magical tale of wonder that was their childhood. All the while the three were hanging on every word finding it to be one of the most fascinating stories they've ever heard.

"Then after three years apart we saw each other again at the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament; I didn't even recognize Goku at first, he was wearing a turban had grown so much bigger and more handsome" Bulma said veering off her concentration and just thinking dreamily. "I remember thinking of maybe asking him out" she said out loud more to herself forgetting her audience. This admittance of course came as a surprise to them with them gaining shocked looks. "You mean Goten and I could have been brothers?" Trunks childishly asked. Bulma having heard this suddenly became very embarrassed, " Uh I-I don't think so I mean his mom did beat me to the punch and besides I don't know if I ever would have gone out with him even if Chi-Chi hadn't shown up, he was still that small monkey-tailed boy to me." She quickly tried to explain. "Altough sometimes I do wonder about the road not taken" she says again more to herself, "well I think it's about time for you kids to go to bed" she told them. "Aw come on mom" Trunks whined. "Now young man" she said as she put everything away, with the help of the boys.

Meanwhile in the hall, Vegeta who had been listening in partially decided it was time to leave before he was discovered eavesdropping. As he walked he gained an angered expression came across his face and his fist tightened_. Damn that Kakkarot_, he began to rant in his head, _first he surpasses me in strength, and takes my rightful place as most powerful saiyan, continues to show me up at every turn, and now I learn_ _that had he wanted he could have had my mate_, he continued to rage in his head. _How much longer_ _must I suffer! The next time I see Kakkarot I shall hit him twice as hard as usual_, he decided as he continued on his way to go vent his frustration with some training.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any part of the Dragonball Saga

"Father and Son"

Goku had been inspecting what remained of this RR Army base with a confused expression. "Why would Gero Jr. do this? Isn't he kinda part of the Red Ribbon Army?" he pondered to himself. He continued to look around and noticed something else strange, "There is no person here injured or worse, so he either he seriously cleaned up or he took them with him. But why would he do that?" he just continued with this conundrum for several hours.

After a while he heard a sound in the air; he looked up and saw the three past adventurers on the nimbus (well little Goku was on the nimbus and holding on to Krillin and Bulma). Once they had reached the shore he could see that they seemed to have been through quite the ordeal. It was then that he recalled the many dangers that were found in that cave.

"So how did it go?" Goku asked cheerfully pretty much already knowing. Suddenly Bulma turned to him with a very intense expression, that somewhat sent chills down his spine, and she began, "How did it go, HOW DID IT GO!" she screamed at him. "I'll tell you how it went, it was terrible! We were nearly impaled by spears, shot at by a pirate robot, nearly eaten by a giant octopus and not to mention the fact that we barely got out of that cave alive before it caved in!" she continued to rant. "THAT'S HOW IT WENT!" she finished her yelling and then sank to her knees in tears. "Ugh, I just wanna go home!" she sank to her knees and cried.

The other three just observed as she had her little emotional episode, "Well you kinda can't since you might be attacked by some very killer androids" Krillin awkwardly stated to her outburst. This only increased her depression, "Oh, why me" "Well I liked it" Chibi Goku cut in, "I mean we got the dragonball, but it wasn't my grandpa's. That robot was a good fighter and that spider octo-thing was really tasty; plus I made a friend" he explained as he pulled a wet mouse from his shirt. Krillin also looked to be down, "Well it stunk for me. I mean all that treasure we almost had it, I coulda been a millionaire" After he expresses his woe Bulma looks up as if she remembered something, "actually I did get something out of this" she said as she took out a very large diamond (from a very mhm private area). "Wow look at the size of that thing" Krillin said in amazement. "Yeah I was hoping to give it to Master Roshi as compensation for his submarine" "Speaking of Master Roshi do you think we should tell him about the big Goku?" Krillin wondered. "Well I think we can trust him to understand" "Well I guess telling Master Roshi would be okay" Future Goku spoke up. They all agreed that the old turtle hermit should be filled in and they decided to go.

With the Red Ribbon

Gero Jr. had been getting used to his new position as leader of the Red Ribbon Army, as he sat very comfortably and leisurely on his thrown. When a grunt came in very nervous and scared, "Uh, C-commander Junior sir" he stuttered. Junior merely turned his head to look at the man to acknowledge him. "We have brought you the doctor as you ordered" he informed him. A large smile crossed his face, "excellent, bring him to me" he ordered. The grunt saluted and left.

Outside a commotion can be heard as if a man were struggling with something, "Unhand me, I was in the middle of very important work that is crucial for our future success" a voice can be heard arguing. "The new leader has ordered that you speak with him" a soldier informed the man. "Well if he wants to see me so bad have him come to me, I'm very busy" he continued to protest. Suddenly the doors opened and in came in Dr. Gero along with two soldiers who were "persuading" him to enter.

Junior rose from his seat and dismissed the soldiers in order to give them privacy. At first neither said anything, and Dr. Gero was taking in this new leader, something about him felt strangely familiar. After a few minutes Junior walked up to the Doctor until he was right in front of him. Abruptly he kneeled down before him while grabbing one of his hands, "Father" he said with a strange emotion in his voice. Dr. Gero was very confused with this turn of events and didn't know how to respond.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded finding this very strange.

"Forgive me father" Junior began as he regained his composure, "but it has been a long time since I have seen you, and there is so much to tell you"

"So, this is what becomes of little Goku, eh?" Master Roshi says inspecting the fully-grown Goku. "I must say that I am impressed" he assessed after seeing him. "So you believe that he's from the future?" Krillin wondered after he accepted the concept so easily. "My boy, when you've lived as long as I have you learn that nothing is impossible" he explained. "And it apparently also makes you an old pervert" Bulma added, causing Roshi to be slightly hurt but he does not deny the claim.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Chibi Goku asked, "What else can we do but continue on looking for the dragonballs" Bulma told him, "but let's go tomorrow it's been a really long day" she added as she laid down in exhaustion.

When Bulma talks about continuing the hunt Goku seems to recall things of the original hunt. "Hey Bulma?" he asks and gains her attention. "Yes?" "down in that cave wasn't there a big guy with yellow hair, I don't remember his name but I think it was a color or something" he asked remembering that there was no mention of him when she was ranting about the cave. "No there were no people down there. Why?" she wonders why he would ask something like that. "It's nothing it's just I was sure-"

"Dinner is ready" Good Launch informs them from the kitchen interrupting his thoughts and both Gokus of course reacted quickly to this.

The next few minutes just consisted of them watching as the two Gokus ate everything put before them at an absurd rate. They just continued to watch helplessly as nothing was spared. "It's unbelievable, but I think the older Goku actually eats more" Krillin said as he gawked, "I didn't think that was possible" Bulma said also watching them slightly disturbed. "They're going to eat me out of house and home and it probably still won't be enough, better hide Turtle before they find him edible" Roshi said with concern for his old friend.

Back with the Geros

Junior is showing the inner workings of his chest in order to prove that he is an android of Dr. Gero's creation. Dr. Gero can only look on in amazement as he looks at the craftsmanship, "amazing you are an incredible piece of work" he says as he looks at his mechanisms. "This is a lot like the designs I have been working on to create the perfect androids" he says as he produces blueprints of other androids he had in mind. "But there are still years before they can be complete" he says, meanwhile Junior looks at the blueprints angrily.

He takes them from him and proceeds to thoroughly destroy them. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he screams at him lividly, "Those were to be my greatest creations, and they would also lead to an even greater more powerful being!" he scolds Junior. "Believe me father it was for the best" he tells him as he begins to walk off with Dr. Gero following in tow.

"What do you mean?" he asks curious as to why it was a good thing to destroy his hard work. "Those things will be nothing but a couple of disobedient failures!" he tells him with anger in his voice at the thought of his other creations that had been the death of his father.

He then led him to a part of the base that had recently been constructed since the Doctor did not recognize it. He went to a door that led to where he was taking him, once he entered he found that it was a rather large laboratory. "Now together with our combined knowledge we can create a new line of androids who are faster, stronger and ultimately obedient to only us"

Dr. Gero grew an evil smirk across his face, "yes then there will be no force who can stop our army" "and you and I, father, will be leading that army to victory" Junior completed for his father.

"Now all we need are the test subjects" Dr. Gero brought up what they lacked. "no need to fret father I have already thought of that" he assured him. "Red!" he yells for his new servant. "Yes… sir" he says aggravated; having been spared death, but forced to go from once great commander to mere servant.

"Send word to the men that they are to report to the lab in order for a… medical check-up"

**Androids 17 & 18 have now been completely eliminated from this timeline along with a few other alterations. What other things will be altered in this timeline? Stay Tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any part of the Dragonball Saga

"The Land of Korin… Again"

The following day the gang was ready to continue on their journey. "Alright so the radar says that the closest dragonball is to the west of here" Bulma informed them as she checked the device. "Alright let's go… Hey Nimbus!" little Goku said enthusiastically as he called for the magical cloud. The cloud appeared as it usually does and he was off, soon followed by Bulma and Krillin who were riding on vehicles they had acquired from the RR base, and the older Goku used his own flying ability.

At the Red Ribbon HQ

Black was walking the corridors of the base looking as if he was searching for something or someone. As he passed a hallway a hand came out and pulled him in taking him by surprise. He then turned to look who had done it, "Commander Red, sir" he greeted. "It's not commander anymore" he said in shame with his head down, as he came out further from the shadows to show him the embarrassing maids outfit that he was put in by Gero Jr. Black attempted not to laugh by covering his mouth, which earned him a glare from Red. He quickly sobered up and turned serious, "So what was it you wished to see me for?"

"I wanted to see ya, because I just can't stand it anymore I want my army back" he began to whine with tears lining his eyes; making Black feel very uncomfortable. "I-I'm not sure what we can do." He began to say to him, "It seems that no matter what we throw at Commander Junior nothing can faze him." He continued explaining their problem. "Ah, but there may be someone we have yet to throw at him" he said with a smirk. Black's eyes shot up, "You don't mean-"he began to say, "That's right. I want you to contact, Mercenary Tao."

Back with the DB hunters

The crew was still in flight towards their destination, and as they flew they were passed by a plane heading in the opposite direction. Upon further inspection they saw that it was a RR plane being driven by what appeared to be a tiger-man. "Oh no it's the Red Ribbon" Krillin said worried, "Do you think they already got the dragonball" he believed seeing that it came from the direction they were headed. Bulma checked her radar, "No this says that the dragonball is still further ahead; that's weird that they didn't get it. Well, it looks like they didn't see us so this may just be our lucky day" she exclaimed happily. The future Goku once again got a strange sense of déjà-vu after seeing the plane.

As they continued on their journey they could see a very large tower up ahead; it was so tall that it seemed to go on forever passed the clouds. "Wow look at the size of that thing" Krillin says in awe, which was a feeling shared by the others (except for the future Goku of course). "The radar says that the ball is right around that tower" she told them as they all landed on the ground to search on foot.

When they got closer they noticed a small tipi and a fire as well as two people standing there. They both looked of native descent, but one was a very large, muscular and burly man while the other was a small boy. "Man look of the size of that guy" Krillin stated scared that he may have to face the man. "Look what he's got in his hand" Bulma said equally frightened, as she pointed out the glowing ball in the man's grasp "Why can't getting the ball ever be easy?" she whined.

"Hey that's Bora and Upa!" the future Goku yelled out, which gained the two's attention (causing Bulma and Krillin to hide in fear). "Yes, that is us, but how do you know our names?" Bora asked as he looked at the stranger who seemed to recognize him. Goku merely chuckled while rubbing the back of his head realizing that he has again forgotten that he is not of this time. Little Goku walked up to Bora, "Hey can I see that dagonball you have please?" he just simply asked. "So, you are looking for this as well" he said skeptically as he allowed the boy to see it.

The young Goku put the ball before his face and began to count the stars, "1…2…3…4!" he exclaimed the last number as he realized what this meant. "The four-star dragonball! I can't believe I finally found my grandpa's dragonball!" he shouted as he began to dance with joy. The older Goku walked up and examined it, "Yup, that's definitely my gramps'" he said joining his younger selves joy with a laugh.

_Looks like Goku never loses that boyish cheer_, Bulma thought as she looked on happily seeing them in their mirth.

"What is this dragonball, and why do many search for it?" Bora's deep voice cut in reminding them of his presence.

RR Base

"I'm thankful you could meet us here, Mercenary Tao" Red greeted the man before him with the very serious expression. "We have this situation-" he was cutoff before he could further explain, "one thing before we get started" Tao told him, "I must tell you that my fee is very expensive" he warned. "Yes well I am desperate and am willing to pay whatever it takes" Red explained sounding desperate. "Then my going rate is ten billion a head" Tao gave him the price which did surprise Red, but he was still willing to go through with this. "But I am having a special 20th anniversary sale; for a limited time only, you get a quality slaying at a bargain price. All services are 50% off" Tao informed him of his bargain. "That's… reasonable" Red said finding it odd.

"So, tell me about the target" Tao said finally getting to the reason why he's here. "Yes, well he is actually here in this building" Red began to tell him about Junior, "He just one day came and completely decimated and took my army from me" he told him the reason why he wished for the hit, "He should actually be in the laboratory here in the buildin. He's always in there doin who knows what with that traitor Gero he seems so fond of." Red explained where to locate him, "If you want you can get ridda him too and I'll pay" he added and Tao merely nodded and left for the lab.

At the Land of Korin

"So the ball has a special power, now I understand why the army was so determined to acquire it" Bora said after the dragonballs were explained to him. "Wait, did you say the army? As in the Red Ribbon?" she asked after having heard him. "Yes they were here and wished to take this ball by force, but I was able to get rid of them" he explained, "Yeah, my dad was great!" Upa boasted his father's accomplishment proudly.

_Flashback_

_Bora and Upa had returned from their day of fishing and collecting firewood when the volcano suddenly erupted. "W-what's happening?" Upa asked his father in fear. "Mt. Kana has been disturbed" he replies. "Something is wrong" Bora says before he sees large volcanic fireball flying towards them. Bora uses his body to protect his son from the falling flaming rocks, and absorbs the hits._

_After it's done he stands and looks at the sky, "It is over" he informs Upa. "Daddy, are you okay?" he asks his father worried. "Yes no harm done" he tells him with a smile to assure him. Upa then turns and notices a round glowing object. He walks up to it and picks it up, "Ow!" he yells as he drops the object that seemed to have been heated by the volcano. His father then goes and picks it up once it has cooled down. "What is that thing?" Upa wonders, "I do not know, I have never seen such an object before" Bora responds also curious._

_Suddenly the sound of whirring fills the sky and they turn to see a large amount of helicopters coming their way. Upa grabs on t his father's leg scared, "Daddy those large birds are going to land on us" he says never having seen things such as these, "Those are not birds, they are vehicles known as helicopters" Bora explains._

_Once the helicopters land a group of men climb out and stand before them (many wielding weapons). They seemed to be led by a tiger-man who wore an aviator cap and scarf with a green jacket. He stood in front and spoke, "Wow, I can't believe anyone would live out here by choice" he said with an Aussie accent. "Who are you?" Bora asked him. "Ah yes, I'm Captain Yellow of the Red Ribbon Army, and we'll be settin up our mobile HQ right here." Yellow informed him. "Here?" Bora asked, "Yup, and there'll be plenty a work to go around so we can put a big fella like you to good use" he further explained their plans. "No thanks" Bora denied the offer causing Yellow to growl in anger. "You must go, this no place for people like you, now go" he warned them, which further angered the large cat. "I wasn't askin-" he began to say as he raised his gun at him, "for your permission" and once he said this all his men pointed their weapons as well._

_Upa ran into their tipi to protect himself from the inevitable fight. Bora merely stared off with the many armed men before him. One of the soldiers walked up to Yellow, "Captain Yellow do you see what's in his hand?" the man pointed out, and that's when he noticed the sphere. "The dragonball! Now, hand it over ya painted peasant" he ordered him. "You will receive nothing from me" Bora told him. "Whateva, Pulverize him" he told his men as they opened fire. However, Bora's body seemed to be able to bounce the bullets off him. With his trusty spear Bora is able to make quick and easy work of the men, leaving only Yellow to escape on his plane._

_Once in the air Yellow picked up his communicator to contact HQ, "Captain Yellow here, are you there HQ?" he said still very winded from that encounter. HQ answered his call and he began to explain what happened, "We seemed to have run into a bit of a snag in acquiring the ball, so I'm requesting for backup-" he was then told something on the other end of the line, "Whatta ya mean I'm to return to HQ!" he yelled into the communicator. "Orders by the new commander, why wasn't I told about any of this before!" he continued to rant. He then looked back at the woods where his men had been defeated, "Fine, I'm on my way" he resigned._

_End of Flashback_

"I guess that explains that plane we saw earlier" Bulma deduced from his story. "Yes they came to obtain that ball for its powers" Bora said. "Well, I'm not interested in the wishes I just want it because it belonged to my grandpa" Young Goku explained. Bora looked at the boy with a smile, "Good, you have few wants that is very fortunate" he said as he saw that this boy had a good heart.

With the Red Ribbon

Red found Black and together they followed Tao to the lab to see if he could get the job done. Tao walked inside nonchalantly, while Red and Black stayed behind and watched from the crack in the door. Once inside Dr. Gero and Junior were there working, neither seemed to notice or didn't care to notice him there. Tao cleared his throat in an attempt to gain their attention, and it did earn him questioning glances from the two. "Hello, I am Tao and I have been hired to kill you" he told them like it was a normal transaction. "Is that so?" was all Junior replied. "Yes, now let's get this over with so I can get paid" Tao said as he launched himself at Junior. He threw a punch, but Junior seemed to have disappeared surprised the hit man. Suddenly he felt a searing pain, and looked down to see that a hand had pierced his chest, "T-that's… i-impossible" Tao choked out before collapsing. Red and Black couldn't believe what had just seen and their jaws were on the floor.

Junior merely smirked as he looked down at the body, "Looks like you just volunteered to be our next experiment" he said.

"Red" he suddenly said showing that he knew he was there, shooting fear up Red's spine, "don't think I don't know this was your doing." Junior said as he turned his attention to the door. "You will have your turn soon." He said with a chuckle, and with that Red and Black ran away with debilitating fright.


End file.
